


Balance

by testedcyberneticz



Series: More Present Ghost Prowl AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Relationships: Bumblebee & Prowl
Series: More Present Ghost Prowl AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883155
Kudos: 13





	Balance

Bumblebee never really liked when people grab his arms or legs to make him do the right pose for something. It was annoying and just didn't make him feel good in general.

However, a ghost doing it was a way different story. 

"You're not balancing the weight right." Prowl held Bumblebee's leg upward in a kicking position, aiming toward the sky. Okay, he wasn't... Really holding it. The light, soft blue that constantly shimmered and never warmed wasn't physical in any way at all. He could see it bright as day, too, Prowl's fingers ever so slightly slipping through his ankle in an attempt to hold his leg up high.

And he played along with it. He moved his leg in a half-limp mimicry of when someone moved another's leg, trying to make it move accurate to how Prowl moved it. He wondered sometimes that if he copied enough, it would feel like any physical touch was actually happening from Prowl. 

It never did. And, judging from times where Prowl would suddenly snap and be extremely frustrated, cursing with a frown almost as deep as Ratchet's, it didn't work for the ninjabot either. 

In a way, the two had actually gone and made a silent agreement about part of that. The whole part itself was simply the situation, really. Prowl died. They went back to Cybertron. Stuff happened. He decided to do something in Prowl's honor. Then, he actually liked it. And then Prowl came back but as a ghost, somehow. 

While Jazz and Dai Atlas were of course the ones with the charge of the professional part of it all, Prowl basically had decided to become the unprofessional part of it. 

_(Their "first" conversation had been awkward, full of dodging questions on both sides. At one point Prowl just suddenly decided to not talk, and it got really awkward from there.)_

"What weight is there to even balance up there?" Bumblebee teased. 

"More than you'd think." And he swore he could hear Prowl's slight smirk. Prowl moved his servos away soon enough, attempting to sit on the dojo floor but instead sitting just a little too much inside the floor. At least it was better than the first time, when Prowl had gotten so frustrated he just decided to relax with his legs halfway in it. 

"Now try again." Prowl said sharply. Bumblebee tried another kick, and noticed it felt better this time. He made a small, accomplished laugh and let a grin splash across his face. 

"See, I've already got this down!" 

"You landed wrong." 

"Slag." 


End file.
